Broken
by XxLost in DarknessxX
Summary: Elizabeth is a girl with a life broken into many tragedies, and as she struggles to survive in this cruel world, she possibly meets the love of her life in a strange then of events. The sun starts to shine in Elizabeth's world, and it all started with a birthday gift.


Elizabeth. That's my name. But you can call me Eliza, or Liz. Maybe even El. I really don't care, it'd be better than the names I was called through Highschool. There wasn't a depressing day that went by where I could walk down the halls in serenity.

4 years ago, when I was 15, I started taking anti-depressants. My parents loved me up to age 10 when they died. My father died on the battle field. My mother loved me depressingly and one day she just couldn't stay strong anymore. She broke, and was bed ridden for 2 months until she died in a peaceful sleep.

Since then, my aunt came to live with me, seeing she wasn't married and didn't plan on it anytime soon. I could confide anything with her, bad grades (which I didn't often get), crushes (which didn't happen to often either), my dreams, what I want to be, she was more like a sister.

My best friend, Veronica, lived down the street. I love her so much. She's beautiful, too, with dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes hidden under her hipster glasses that she'd occasionally switch out for contacts. Her birthday was today and we were having a birthday sleepover at her house. I brought her gift, that I was lucky enough to win during a radio contest.

"See you tomorrow Aunt J!"

"Bye!" She hollered back.

"Hey El!" my best friend Veronica greeted.

"Hey!" I hugged her. We walked inside and upstairs to her bedroom. When we were sitting on the bed comfortably, I took out an envelope with her name written in my best cursive on the back.

"What's this?" She asked idiotically , knowing it was some sort of birthday gift.

I looked at her straight faced and replied, "Your ticket to Hell." We both burst out laughing at our old inside joke. "Just kidding, it's your gift! Now open!"

She opened it, careful not to rip the contents inside. "EEEEEEEEP! OMG BACKSTAGE VIP PASSES TO A ONE DIRECTION CONCERT! AAAAH!" She ran to her closet, throwing everything she owned on her bed. "WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR? WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING! I HAVE TO LOOK GOOD WHEN I TOUCH HARRY'S CURLS AND YOU BETTER GET IT ON VIDEO WHERE HE CONFESSES HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR ME! OMG I LOVE YOU ELLLLL!" She finished and tackled me in a tight embrace on the floor.

"If you really loved me, you'd let go." I choked.

"Haha, whoops. Sorry! But look on the bright side, we're gonna meet One Direction!" I didn't know much about them, I kinda liked their music though.

The rest of the night, we talked and giggled. "What if only one of us gets in?" Ronnie asked. She was referring to the fact that we applied and auditioned for the London School of Performing Arts. She applied as a dancer major and I as a singing major.

"Relax, I won't go without you. We can still go to Julliard. Which is also in the same country as we are!" I giggled.

"True... Comedy or Horror?" She asked digging through the shelf of movies she had.

"Comedy." I replied. She held up Mean Girls and Pitch Perfect. "Oh, hard choice... flip a coin."

"You. Look. Amazayn!" Ron told me as she finished doing my hair. "What color eyeshaddow?" She asked. I slammed the tray of colored powder down.

"No makeup!" I said staring her dead in the eye.

"Fiiiine." she sighed. As we finished getting ready, my aunt drove us to the arena where the concert was to be held.

"Text me when you're done!" She kissed my cheek and drove off.

We were there early because we were meeting the boys. There was a huge crowd of girls blocking some door as a man emerged from it.

"Elizabeth, right?" Holding up the contest photo I sent in of me.

"That's me, and this is my best friend Veronica." I motioned toward her.

"Oh my gosh! Ellie, it's Paul! Aah!" She squealed. Paul smiled and fought through the crowd with us trailing behind. We got through the doors and found ourselves in a rather wide hallway win golfcart facing us.

"I have to check on the sound board, but you can take the cart and head to the boy's room. If they ask, the password is 'password'. It's down the hall, take the second right turn and it's the third door to the left.

" Paul tossed us the keys, smiled, and walked away.

"I'll drive!" I ran into the cart and waited for Veronica to get in. We turned the cart around and headed down the hall. "What were the directions again?" I asked.

"You're the driver!" She exclaimed. We got lost in the arena until we arrived at a door with "One Direction" written on it. This must be the place. I moved the cart to the side and took the key out.

"I call knocking on it!" Ronnie said knocking furiously on the door. It opened showing a boy with blue eyes and brown hair.

"What's the password?" He grunted. Veronica couldn't find it in her to speak. She was probably to busy mentally fangirling.

"Password." I replied confidently.

"Wrong." He grinned.

"Since when?!" I asked in surprise.

The boy looked at his imaginary watch on his wrist. "About 30 seconds ago."

"Oi! Louis! Let 'em in!" A voice said. The boy, Louis, gave us a cheek smile and opened the door. 3 steps in I came face to face with a blonde boy with deep pools of blue for eyes. His quiffed hair had brown roots to them, but made him look all the more attractive.

The blonde boy and I stared at each other for a moment until he held out his hand. "Niall," he started with a thick Irish accent, "Niall Horan."


End file.
